cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Comanche (Generals)
The Comanche was the USA's chief attack helicopter in the war against the GLA. Used primarily for the close support of ground forces, the Comanche was armed with a chaingun and missiles by default; the chaingun could fire continuously, while the missiles fired 4 at a time, with a brief recharge time. Upgrades Tactics The Comanche's chief purpose was close air support for ground units on the offensive. Highly maneuverable, it was effective against ground units of most types, especially infantry and light vehicles, which were easy prey. In groups they were potentially very dangerous, particularly in the case of General Granger's 'Stealth Comanches', which could launch devastating surprise attacks. They made very good base guards, as they are immune too Rebel Ambushes, infantry drops, tank drops and a large enough group can destroy a Sneak Attack tunnel before it is fully deployed. The Rocket Pod upgrade enabled a Comanche to fire a staggering amount of rockets in a given area, and was capable of being used by several to destroy buildings or a large group of units, making them effective for demolition duty in a pinch. Comacnhe's were widely feared by any driver of a siege weapon, as their rapid speed, fire power and immunity to conventional ground weapons as well as being able to fly over terrain made them very effective anti-artillery units, even when said units were guarded by anti-air units, they usually killed the designated target before being finished off. It is strongly recommended that you do not utilize this unit to attack units that have anti-air capabilities. Counters Most anti-aircraft units were effective against the Comanche, notable examples being the GLA's Quad Cannon and China's Gatling Cannon. Rogue MiGs and Raptors were also quite dangerous to it. Comanches in general suffered from poor armor. They were also expensive, costing more than conventional tanks and other vehicles. They are also the only aircraft among General Grangers forces to not have a Point Defense Laser system, most likely for balance of gameplay, as a large swath of comache's with single PDL's would be extremely lethal to almost every single ground unit. Behind the scenes It was retired and canceled in real life in favor of UAVs even though it was a stealth copter but in the game it was widely used and it does not stealth (except for General Granger's Comanches). Also Hammerheads and Venoms were very similar to it (provides air support for troops) only it has guns. The Soviet Twinblade bears a familiar resemblance, with the only difference of that it doubles as a transport. According to the sound files, the Laser General was supposed to have a variant of the Comanche which would've probably used a laser gun which replaces the vulcan gun and prism pods which replaces the rocket pods. It was scrapped for unknown reasons, although it was restored in some mods. The same thing happens with the Paladin Tank. Gallery comanche.jpg|Concept Art GZHPComancheCameo.png|Unused cameo See also RAH-66 Comanche (Wikipedia) Category:Generals:USA Units Category:Generals:Vehicles Category:Aircraft